The Transcendent Shinobi
by MaelstromBankai
Summary: Fulfilling his role as the Child of Prophecy, Uzumaki Naruto expected his life to take an easier turn for him. What he got instead was another adventure across new lands, more people to fight and even more complicated stupidity than he had seen since Black Zetsu. [Godlike Naruto]


**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Prologue: Strange Beginnings **

* * *

Violet eyes blinked twice, staring incomprehensibly at the vibrant display that streaked across the sky. Rubbing them vigorously, he checked again to see if what he was viewing wasn't merely a fiction of his imagination.

No such luck.

As he watched the streaks of light dart off into the distance, he scratched his crimson locks in confusion. Now, given all the crap that he had gone through during his admittedly interesting life, he really shouldn't have been surprised by what was occurring. Really, at most all the spectacle would've gained from him would be a raised brow and a shrug.

However, what really had him confused were the emotions he felt within the showers of light that were strewn across the sky. He could feel several little feelings emanating from the light, a huge mix of positive, neutral and negative emotions writhing about. They were a convoluted mess, snapping and snarling against one another, as opposed to the seamless flow he had felt from the Yasaka Magatama necklace he wore.

Placing his weapon against the fertile soil he was standing on, the redhead arched a brow in interest. Something about the light felt strange…there was demonic energy within it, that much was certain…however, there was also the presence of holy or spiritual energy inside it as well. It was an odd and imbalanced mixture; at the moment, the demonic energy was the dominant force, strangling the meager spiritual energy that was struggling against it.

His interest deepened as he saw one of the light beams landed a fair distance away from his current position. Gripping his chin in thought, he hummed a tune to himself as he stared over at the area the light crashed at. On one hand, he could investigate the strange phenomenon and satisfy his curiosity before heading on to the next demon to fight. With any luck, he'd manage to investigate what happened before the end of the week.

On the other hand, this could end up dragging him into another mess that he really wouldn't have any business getting involved in. He had a pretty good hunch that he would eventually get swept up in some adventure if he went after the strange light, which could end up diverting him from just having fun like he had planned to do while in this world.

Glancing back at the small wooden hut he had constructed, he frowned when he noticed that his 'guest' had yet to wake up. It was strange, especially considering the fact that his powers of healing far surpassed anything in both his world and this one, yet she still remained in the same unconscious state he had found her in.

"Well, I guess I could take a look at that thing…" He mused, absently creating a Kage Bunshin to guard the comatose woman in his care. However, instead of stopping there, he made another hand-seal and intoned, "Moku Bunshin no Jutsu" He grimaced as he felt the changes in his cells, which were even more pronounced when the clone began growing from his body. Within moments, the jutsu was complete and he found himself staring at a perfect replica of himself. "You two stay here and stand guard over the patient while I'm gone." He instructed. "Should there be any complications, retreat with her and relay your position to me as soon as possible."

Both clones saluted him sharply. "Hai, Taichou!"

With his security measures in place, the young man began to walk over to the last place he saw the light stretch. From what he could see, it was about two miles north of his location, an easy walk for someone like him. Without further ado, he dashed towards the light, intent on discovering what exactly it was.

* * *

When he arrived at the crash site, he had been expecting something a little…more than what he found. Granted, it was less of a pain for him to encounter no resistance at all from any demons and such, but there was a lingering disappointment in his heart that he couldn't entirely dispel.

The item had been lying on the ground, glowing an inviting pink light that did its best to invite passersby to pick it up. Frowning thoughtfully, he flexed his fingers and concentrated. As chakra flowed into his fingers, he allowed the energy to physically manifest itself in the form of several small golden chains. Manipulating the chakra chains, the redhead deftly hooked them around the glowing item and brought it closer to his face for inspection.

It looked like the shard of something, a crystal or jewel that had been smashed into several pieces. Like the other lights, which he believed were other shards flung all over the continent, the shard was pulsating with an emotion. Concentrating on the emotion, the redhead scowled as he discovered that he couldn't determine anything about it other than the fact that it was a 'neutral' emotion.

Neutral emotions were something he was rather inexperienced with. They weren't emotions that were associated with positive and negative traits, but emotions that were used to further development and drive. Determination, excitement, wariness…they were emotions that gave him the greatest amount of trouble when it came to discerning them.

Gazing at the shard, he felt the spiritual energy within it pulsate. A moment later, his eyes widened as he felt a small yet insistent tug on his chakra. It was very minute, a trickle that in no way affected his near limitless wells of chakra, but it certainly managed to put him on guard. He allowed the shard to feed on his chakra, confident that should anything bad happen he'd be able to handle it.

Moments later, the feeding sensation stopped and the shard seemed to be glowing even brighter than before. Staring at the shard, the redhead scratched his head once again. Flexing his fingers once again, he willed the chakra chains to disappear and grasped the shard with his bare palm.

When nothing else happened, he deadpanned. "What the fuck?"

* * *

Returning to his hut, he dispelled the Kage Bunshin and the Wood Clone before tending to his patient once again. However, when he opened the door, he was greeted to the sight of his patient up and staring at him with a vacant expression.

She was a beauty beyond compare, the true embodiment of the concept of a priestess. Long black hair trailed down to her waist, a black river of silkiness that stole his breath. Flawless alabaster-white skin contrasted perfectly with the majestic jet-black hair, projecting a mature and royal atmosphere around her. She had disrobed some time before he had appeared, because he was given a clear and unobstructed view of her large and alluring breasts.

He blinked. "I see you're up. How are you feeling?"

She stared at him, her doe-like eyes bearing down upon him. For a moment, there was silence within the small hut. Then, without any warning, the shard he had stuck in his robes darted out and flew towards her.

Grabbing the shard with her hand, she clasped it against her bare chest. With a flash of brilliant light, the shard disappeared from view. Snapping her head towards him, revealing a sharp focus that had been absent, she narrowed her eyes at him.

Rising to her full height, oblivious to the fact that she was baring her entire form towards him, there was a moment of tension in the enclosed space as both people stared at one another.

She blinked, shattering the intense look she had been levelling towards him, before rushing towards him. Wrapping her arms around him, she gripped his torso tightly. "Master…"

Uzumaki Naruto, the Child of Prophecy, Slayer of the Rabbit Goddess, All-Round Badass and Wrecker of People's Shit stared at the naked woman with a sweat-drop.

Why the fuck did all the weird shit keep happening to him, dammit?

* * *

**A/N: I'm feeling a lot better, so I got to writing some more chapters. However, as I went over my stories, I realized that this was necessary for me to do. Why? Because this particular crossover was what got me hooked unto fanfiction in the first place. **

**Now, the issue with Kikyo will be revealed as the story progresses. As of now, there is no decided pairing for this fic, but that could change in the foreseeable future.**

**Naruto isn't a demon. I realize that making him one in my previous stories was stupid, but they worked well enough so I don't mind that much. In this fic, Naruto isn't exactly human but he ISN'T a demon. His backstory is different as well, so some things won't be canon.**

**Next chapter to be uploaded will be 'The Other Lucifer'.**

**Read and Review**

**MaelstromBankai.**


End file.
